Why I Love You
by elilover2
Summary: This shall be many Seamus/Dean drabbles. I shall periodically, well, spradically update. It's mainly fluff, some angst, all romance. Guy on guy kissing, so don't read if you don't like that. I warned you. T for language and questionable chapters nothing too sexy .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dean/Seamus has to be one of the most adorable pairings for HP. I mean really, I die everytime I read about it. It's adorable. ADORABLE! So, I've decided to try writing my own story. Sucky as it may be, I expect loverly reviews. Life isn't fair, I know. :)**

Dean walked the empty corridors, wand lit, eyes searching for any sign of his best friend. Seamus had left the Common Room nearly an hour before, and had yet to return. Dean had become worried, and had gone to search for him. Admittedly, he was regretting that decision now. Not only was it pitch black, but it was after hours. He was liable to get in trouble, all for that stupid Irish boy.

But, Dean knew, he wasn't just some stupid Irish boy. Dean had had a crush on Seamus from the day they met on the Hogwarts Express. Seamus had just been so...boisterous, uncouth, raucous, confident...everything Dean wasn't, but secretly hoped to be. Seamus was, in many ways, the Anti-Dean. And, Dean loved it.

However, he doubted the spunky boy would ever think of him the same way. Seamus wasn't exactly a FLIRT, he was just really friendly, but he was a bit friendlier towards girls. He was completely straight, and thought Dean was too. Dean wasn't planning on changing this anytime soon. Or, at all. He was comfortable around Seamus, and enjoyed the boy's friendship more than anything. He wasn't going to wreck it over a silly crush.

Was it a silly crush? Dean was perplexed, not sure how to answer this. He mulled over the question, rounding a corner and coming face to face with the object of his affections and constant musings. This abrupt sighting caused him to yelp and jump back, skidding a beat. His heart thundered from shock and, he ruefully admitted, nerves. He was always a bit nervous around Seamus.

"Shh!" Seamus laughed, his face shining. He grinned widely at Dean who felt his stomach twist. He wished he could kiss, Seamus. Just to see how it felt. He bet it felt marvelous. His lips looked so soft...

"Where have you been?" His voice was a bit squeaky. He cleared his throat, casting his eyes downwards. His shoes stared back at him, grinning wickedly. They seemed to mock him. He looked back up.

"I was wanderin'." Seamus waved a hand around, indicating the corridor they were in and the corridors beyond it, "And I got a bit lost." He shrugged as if it were no big deal and Dean shot him an incredulous look.

"Seamus, you've been at this school for 4 years. Don't you know your way around by now?" He demanded and Seamus shook his head good naturedly.

"Aye, but not in the dark." He explained.

"Where's your wand?" Dean wondered and Seamus looked sheepish.

"I left it in the Common Room. I didn't figure I'd be out so late." He looked at the dark horizon through one of the high windows. The moon was barely visible behind a cloud.

"You need to take your wand with you everywhere." Dean reprimanded, tugging on Seamus' sleeve, "You know that."

Seamus obedient followed Dean, falling into step beside him. The two boys walked in silence, Dean noticing nothing but their proximity. Seamus was so close his sleeve brushed against Dean's as they walked. He tried to breath normally, but couldn't quite manage it. Seamus was oblivious.

"So, did you finish yer Potions essay?" Seamus asked, breaking the silence, and Dean jumped a bit.

"Yeah. Did you?" He questioned, already knowing the answer would be no.

"Course not!" Seamus said quite amicably and Dean smiled. He loved Seamus. He really did.

"You probably should." With Seamus beside him, the walk was a lot longer. Dean didn't remember coming this far. Or, passing that painting. He froze, looking around desperately. He didn't recognize ANY of this.

"Seamus..." He stuttered, not wanting to admit his mistake. Seamus looked at him shrewdly.

"Yer lost." He sighed and Dean nodded, biting his lip. He tried to look apologetic, but thought he probably just looked sick. It was after hours, and they were lost.

Oh god.

"Well..." Seamus glanced around, scrunching up his nose in a way that made Dean's heart melt. He stepped closer to his friend, as imperceptibly as possible. Luckily, Seamus either didn't notice or didn't care.

"What should we do?" Dean whispered and Seamus looked a little bemused at the change in volume, but went with it.

"Find our way back, I s'pose." He whispered back and Dean stepped a bit closer. Seamus noticed this time, his eyes roaming over Dean's face, as if searching for some sign. Dean hoped he didn't look as desperate as he felt. Desperate to touch his lips to the boy's. Maybe do a bit more...

"Dean?" Seamus asked, his voice barely audible. Dean lifted his wand so that it shone inches from his eyes. He was close enough to kiss Seamus, he'd closed the gap between them. When they breathed their chests almost touched.

"Nox." Dean's voice left his mouth in a hiss and the light disappeared, leaving them in total darkness.

"De-" But Dean was much braver in the dark, and Seamus' was cut off by the mashing of their lips. For a second, he was stiff and unyielding, but then he was kissing back and it was the best thing Dean had felt in ages. It felt like he was being electrocuted, but he couldn't feel the pain. Sensations of the best variety danced across his skin, pain in a parellel universe. He opened his mouth and Seamus obliged, doing the same. And then, Dean pulled away.

Heavy breathing in the dark. No words were said. No words could be said. What had just happened was unexplainable, yet perfectly understandable. It was an oxymoron, both good and bad. Dean didn't know what to do. He stepped back, but something pulled him back. Seamus.

"Don't leave." The words broke the stillness and Dean laughed, not even knowing why.

"I won't." He reassured his friend, who couldn't be called that any longer. They'd crossed a border into a different world. Friendship was long gone.

"Good."

More silence. Dean waited, knowing something else was coming. Seamus wasn't just going to stop talking. He couldn't just stop talking. The insecure portion of Dean needed reassurance, needed to hear encouraging words, positive words. Not silence.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How long-how long have you been wantin' to do that?"

"A long time, Shay. A long time."

"Good. Me too."

Dean was soaring. He never had, and never would, hear words that good again. No words would ever have the same effect on him. Because these words, they were what he'd been waiting to hear for 4 years.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" What else was there to say?

"Kiss me again."

And, grinning broadly, with a warm feeling growing in his chest, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing another one. They're too cute! Anyway, review please or I'll cry. You can favorite this too XD**

Seamus couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him up, and he wasn't quite sure what. It could have been any number of things, like the fact that he's face was still stinging from his recent explosion, or Neville's rattling snores. However, neither of those things were plausible. He'd gotten used to sleeping through pain like this, and Neville snored every night. So, what was it?

Annoyed, Seamus rolled over onto his side. He was now staring at the bed beside he's, the one that Dean occupied. He could see the other boy's outline, glowing softly in the moonlight. Dean was fast asleep, the covers rising and falling evenly with his breathing. Seamus' breath caught in his throat. He stared, somewhat transfixed, at the sight. The boy looked so peaceful, Seamus couldn't help it.

"Shay?" With a jolt, he realized that Dean had woken up, "What are you watching me for?"

"I'm not watching you." Seamus defended, rolling back over quickly. He bured his head under the covers, mortified, and waited for Seamus' to go back to sleep. Silence fell then, and Dean's breathing slowly evened out again. Seamus slowly reemerged from under the covers, casting a surreptitious look towards Dean's bed. Dean was smirking at him, propped up on one elbow.

"What?" Seamus demanded, scowling. He could clearly see Dean's face in the ever brightening moonlight. Dean looked rather amused.

"Why were you watching me, Shay?" He asked casually, and Seamus glowered at him.

"I wasn't. I just rolled over and there ya were." He lied and Dean chuckled, sitting up fully. His eyes were wide open, and he didn't look as if he'd been asleep. Seamus felt his stomach sink...

"I wasn't asleep." Dean spoke. He twisted his fingers together, staring at his lap, and Seamus wondered why he suddenly looked nervous.

"Why didn't you say?" Seamus was incredulous.

"I just..." Dean's voice faded and he let the sentence hang, punctuating it with a shrug. Seamus sat up, studying him. Dean definitely looked nervous, and a little...pleased. It was an odd mixture of emotions to see on anyone's face, but especially Dean's. He was never really nervous, always confident in what he did. Seamus supposed it was because he did everything so well. Or, he was just like that. And, as for the pleased part, why would he be?

Seamus was thoroughly confused. His expression was one of bemusement. Dean seemed to notice this, for he smiled.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go to bed." He layed back down, but Seamus stayed seated, too confused to sleep. A million things were running through his mind at once. Dean had seemed happy that Seamus was watching him, but why would he be? And, why had Seamus watched him in the first place? These were two of the most perplexing questions. They raised even more questions and Seamus felt an uneasy stirring in the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore it, but it was nearly impossible. The feeling slowly formed into words, another question, and he cringed.

Did he, Seamus Finnigan, have a crush on Dean Thomas?

He stared at his lap, pondering this. It wasn't impossible in fact, it explained a lot. Like, how he felt his heart beat faster when Dean was around, and how it wanted to spend every second of everyday with him. How he always tried to be close to his friend, and he spent a good bit of time thinking about him. Yes, it was rather plausible that Seamus Finnigan might have a crush on Dean. This was a rather unsettling thought. If he liked Dean...and he told him...Dean most likely wouldn't like him back.

"Damn." Seamus murmured and Dean stirred.

"Shay? Why are you still up?" He seemed concerned. Seamus flushed and quickly got under the covers. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.

"I was just thinkin." He murmured and heard Dean shifting beside him. Suddenly, Dean was beside him, sitting on his bed.

"About?"

Seamus rolled over, staring at the other boy. He debated on what he should say, whether he should lie or tell the truth. Finally, when Dean began to get visibly impatient, he decided on the truth.

"You." He answered sheepishly and an odd look crossed Dean's features. It was almost...hopeful. However, he said nothing, only nodded, and the room was silent.

"What about me?" Dean's voice was curious. Seamus gulped.

"You know..." He waved his hand vaguely and Dean grinned.

"No, I don't. What were you thinking about?" He demanded and Seamus was aware of the proximity of him. They were touching, he could easily lean up and kiss Dean.

"No-nothing." He spluttered, suddenly flustered. Dean leaned closer, eyes determined.

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

Seamus nodded, feeling as if all his air was gone. Dean moved closer, inches away now. Seamus gulped again, eyes wide, afraid to move. Gently, Dean pressed his lips to Seamus', who kissed back fiercely. After a moment, Dean pulled away. He stood up, face triumphant, and got back in his bed. Seamus watched him go, perplexed, and slightly depressed. He wished the other boy had stayed.

After a moment, Seamus couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I was thinking about how much I like-love-you." He breathed and there was a pause.

"I love you, too." Dean's voice floated over and Seamus' heart soared. There was no more converstaion, just silence. Seamus rolled over, closed his eyes, and realized that it was much easier to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I'm back for more! Warning, this one will have some sexier kissing *eyebrow wiggle*. Our cute little couple is growing up, bless them. It won't be raunchy, mind you, but it won't be a peck on the lips. Also, review. And, I own nothing except the plotline for this story.**

Seamus Finnigan had a bit of a problem, and it was in the shape of a tall boy who infested his every waking thought, and slipped through his every dream. He waltzed across Seamus' vision when his eyes were open, and blocked out his eyelids when his eyed were closed. Dean was everything to Seamus, but he didn't like Seamus that way. They were just friends.

Seamus had tried everything to forget about the darker boy, including trying to get himself a girlfriend. That had failed, mainly because all the girls seemed to just KNOW he wasn't interested in them. They would frown, an unexplainable look on their face, amd tell him to come back when he figured out what he really wanted.

What the hell did that even mean!

Seamus mulled over this as he made his way down to the lake. It was a gorgeous day in April, the sky a perfect blue, a warm breeze blowing through the grounds. He was supposed to be in the library finishing an essay for Snape, but had happily ditched that. Fresh air was much more appealing, especially when he was this confused.

Picking his way through the clusters of students cluttered about the grounds, he made his way steadily down to the water. Reaching the edge he plopped down and stared at the glassy surface. A mermaid stared back at him, grinning a wicked grin. It beckoned with one slimy finger and he looked away, a little repulsed. Merfolk had always freaked him out a bit.

"Seamus! Shay!" A familair voice followed by a familair face. Dean Thomas was hurrying towards the lake. Seamus felt his heart speed up and quickly tried to compose himself. He couldn't let Dean see what an effect he had on him.

"Dean." Seamus nodded as the taller boy sat down next to him, crossing his legs in a characteristically Dean way and removing his sketchpad from his bag. He studied Seamus who felt himself flush under the stare.

"Draw anything new?"

At this, Dean grew flustered. He clutched his book, staring st the ground.

"No." His voice was choked, and he stumbled over the syllables. Seamus looked at him questioningly, but didn't ask.

"Ah." Silence fell between them and Seamus went back to looking at the water. There was a soft scratching sound, pencil on paper, and he smiled softly. Dean was drawing.

"Dean?" Seamus breathed as a soft gust of air rolled over them. The scratching stopped and Seamus turned to face his friend. Dean was still holding his pencil, poised over the paper, ready to continue drawing.

"Yes?" he questioned and Seamus suddenly felt very hot, especially around his ears. He looked at the ground, taking a deep breath. When he peeked back up, Dean looked bemused and a little worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Seamus nodded, keeping his head down.

"Aye, I just..." He stopped and Dean put down his sketchbook. He was giving Seamus his utmost attention. Seamus couldn't breathe.

"You just?" Dean smiled softly, teasing, and Seamus picked at some grass.

"I just wanted to know what ya were drawing." He invented wildly and Dean picked up his book.

"Look." He opened to the page he was on and held it out. Seamus took it, studying the black lines. It was a picture of the lake, merpeople dancing just beneath the surface.

"Nice." He rubbed a hand down the length of the tiny, pencil stroke shore. When he looked up, Dean was giving him an odd look. He seemed to be considering something. Seamus uncertainly held out the book.

"Dean?" He questioned and the other boy pulled the sketchbook from his grasp, tossing it on the grass beside him. Seamus watched this, perplexed. He became even more so when Dean leaned closer still. So close that Seamus was a little, not uncomfortable exactly, but quite flustered.

"Seamus, if I try something, will you still be my friend?"

This was an odd question. Seamus nodded, not really sure what else there was to do. He wanted to tell Dean that, even if Dean joined up with the Death Eaters, he would still be the only thing Seamus thought of. But, he knew that would ruin their friendship.

Dean stood on his knees, scooting even closer to Seamus. His breath hit Seamus face, warm and pleasant. Seamus breathed it in.

"Are you sure?" Dean demanded and Seamus murmured.

"Yes."

And then, Dean pushed his lips against Seamus'. The kiss was soft, careful, treading water. Seamus leaned into the contact and soon he was on top of Dean. Their tongues were exploring the caves of each other's mouths, and Seamus had never felt like this before. He ran his fingers through Dean's short hair, down his back. Dean kept his hands on the back of Seamus' neck, keeping the contact tight.

When they finally broke apart, Dean was smiling. So, Seamus realized, was he. So big, his cheeks hurt. Dean looked almost shy as he looked over at the castle. Seamus looked with him. The grounds were surprisingly empty for such a nice day.

"So, Seamus." Dean spoke conversationally, but there was an underlying desperation to his voice, "Do you think we could-you know?"

Seamus hugged his friend, his lover, his WHATEVER, tight.

"Dean, we can do whatever you want." He whispered into the boy's ear, "Just as long as we do it together."

Dean kissed him again, eyes shining.

"I think I love you."

"I know I love you."

They walked back up to the castle then, hand in hand, and Seamus hardly noticed anything. Only when they were halfway back to he realize something.

"Dean," He looked back over his shoulder, "You left your sketchbook."

"Shit!" And they took off back towards the calm, cool water.


End file.
